Looking For Some Freedom
by Percussiongirl19
Summary: Ri (pronounced Ree) has been stuck in a hospital for quite some time. Someone opens their home to her, and from that she meets a boy who will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

SETH  
The first time I saw her, Embry and I were in the hospital with Jake, who was with Carlisle. Complicated, I know. Embry and I were messing around in the cafeteria after breakfast, chasing each other and goofing off, when I bumped into something behind me. I turned quickly to make sure I hadn't broken anything, when I saw the prettiest girl ever staring up at me. Her eyes were green, her hair was brown, and she was clearly not Quileute, but she wasn't plain at all. Her whole body glowed, and my whole existence was based around her.  
"Seth, did you just-" Embry said. I just nodded.  
"I don't even get a sorry? Thanks a lot buff guy." I heard her magical voice say.  
"Uh, sorry." Great Seth. Just great. I scanned her again quickly, and did a double take as I realized she was sitting. She was sitting in a wheelchair.  
"I guess that will do." And then she wheeled away.  
"Em, what am I going to do?! How will I find her again?!"  
"Calm down bro. I bet Doc Cullen can help you out."  
"She could get hurt! Embry I have to find her!" I stumbled over a chair and table in my scramble to the elevator. The stupid thing wouldn't work fast enough.  
After what seemed like an hour, I finally made it to Doctor Cullen's office. I burst through the door, not bothering to knock. The bloodsucker would know I was coming.  
"Morning Seth."  
"Morning Doc, I was wondering if-"  
"Edward told me, I happen to have an answer for you." He glanced at my feet. I looked down, and there she was, sitting across from doctor Cullen's desk, playing with an empty water bottle.  
"This is Ri. Ri, this is Seth."  
"Hey buff guy. Dr. Cullen, can I leave now?"  
"Go back to your ROOM. Not the elevator, not the staircase. Your ROOM. Seth, could you supervise?" I nodded as Ri said,  
"Come on Dr. Cullen. I'm not a bad person. Hospitals just give me the heebie jeebies." I chuckled, and pushed her out of the room.  
"My arms work you know."  
"This is fun."  
"Not really. Hospitals give me the heebie jeebies."  
"You said that already."  
"Did I? I can't remember."  
"Why not?"  
"I have a bad memory sometimes. Courtesy of the accident."  
"Accident?" I pushed her through the door of the room she had told me. She spun around to face me, eying the chair by the door. I sat obediently.

Ri  
"A year ago, I was in the car with my mom. It was cold out. Freezing rain. My mom was in a hurry to get home because she had forgotten to lock the door, and we live in Seattle. She didn't want our apartment getting robbed. She turned the corner to get onto our street too quickly. The car flipped, landing on the right side. I was crushed. I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I didn't have too much brain damage, just sometimes things evade me. I tried going to school, but I've never had good patience, and navigating school in a chair is so frustrating. I'm homeschooled now. But it's a small apartment we live in, and it's hard for me to move around. So I came here. Hospitals give me the heebie jeebies though, so Dr. Cullen said I should move to a reservation near here. He says there's a man who's also in a chair who has a son a few years older than I am." I didn't know why I was telling him this. He had a calming effect on me.  
"The La Push Rez?"  
"I think so."  
"I live there. I know who doc's talking about. Maybe we could hang out sometime? I'd love to get to know you." He smiled warmly.  
"I'd like that too." I rolled over to my bag, pulling out a pair of pajama pants, then went over to my bed.  
"Hey Seth."  
"Ri"  
"You wanna do me a favor?"  
"Anything."  
"Can you help me get up onto my bed?"  
"Of course." Seth got up and gently lifted me into bed, cradling me in his arms for a few seconds. I thought he was going to kiss me, but then I decided not to think that because I'm such a hopeless romantic. Nobody would want to date a girl in a chair.  
"Seth, will you come back tomorrow? Doctor Cullen says I can leave in a few weeks, when Mr. Black has space for me. I'm tired of being alone."  
"Of course Ri. I'm here whenever you need me." He took my phone off my nightstand and put his number into it. He took my hand and squeezed it once, then left.  
When Seth came to visit in the morning, I was laying in bed, watching my favorite tv show. Seth knocked on the door, a giant smile across his face. He looked at me like I was worth a million dollars. I was in a khaki skirt, a green sweater, and a green headband, and I was probably worth about $40 total. Seth sat on the bed next to me.  
"Whatcha watching?" He asked.  
"Say Yes to the Dress. Watching other people buy wedding dresses helps me get over how I'm not gonna get to get married and wear a white gown."  
"Oh come on. You're too pretty to die alone."  
I rested my head on his shoulder, not bothering to argue.  
"You feeling ok?" I couldn't figure out why I was so concerned for him, but I had been in the hospital long enough to know what abnormal temperatures are. I moved my hand to his face, feeling his forehead.  
"Yeah?"  
"Seth, you're burning up. This isn't normal. I'm gonna call the doctor."  
"He knows I'm like this. Can you just trust me?" I sighed. Seth started asking me questions, trying to distract me. He asked about my mom, and my friends back in school, and what my favorite dessert was. Sometimes he'd ask a dumb question that would make me laugh, sometimes a serious question that I'd answer in length. He teased me, and it teased him. For the next week and a half he kept coming back, sometimes bringing me flowers or balloons, the classic 'get well soon' stuff. Other times he'd bring me takeout food, or a movie. I never got bored of having him around. He kept the creepiness of the hospital away.

SETH

Ri's mini freak out was unnecessary, to say the least. She shouldn't have stressed out like that. So I started asking her things. Small things that weren't life deciding. Every now and again one would slip out, but I'd make up for it by bringing her things to keep busy. She was incredibly intelligent. I could tell she had been cooped up in here for too long.  
"What is Ri short for?" I asked one day when we were sitting in her room together. I had pulled up a chair, my feet up on her bed. She was sitting on her bed intently reading a giant book of facts I had brought her.  
"Huh?" She asked, only half paying attention.  
"What is Ri short for?" She started giggling. I raised an eyebrow, seeing a potential conversation that could get her to smile her perfect smile again. She laughed.  
"You're never gonna guess it."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Course I do."  
"If I win, you have to write me a poem." I swear this girl is going to be the next Emily Dickinson. Her poems are incredible.  
"If I win you have to get me out of here. Take me out somewhere. Bring me to the party instead of bringing the party to me."  
"Alright" I agreed after a moment of consideration. She stuck out her hand, and I shook it.  
"Now get to guessing." She taunted. I guessed every name that started with Ri- from Rihanna to Rita. About twenty minutes into guessing I finally gave up.  
"Ok, you little brat. What is it?" I teased. She smiled a little.


	2. Chapter 2

RI  
"Henrietta." Seth looked confused.  
"Henrietta, as in, French?"  
"My dad is. They wanted a boy, but I wasn't so happy about that."  
"Henrietta." He rolled it around on his tongue "I like it. It suits you. So does Ri."  
"Well, I win. Where are we going?"  
"To Mr. Blacks." Doctor Cullen said, knocking slightly on the open door. My face must have lit up like a Christmas tree, because Seth practically fell out of his chair in laughter.  
"Seth, I presume you'll see to it that she makes it there safely?"  
"Course Doc." He said saluting as he stood up. Doctor Cullen left, and I slid off my bed into my chair. I rolled over to the closet, shoving clothes into my suitcase, and soon Seth and I were out the door. I started over towards the staircase.  
"Ri, where are you going?"  
"The elevator is too slow." He chuckled, then grabbed my chair and started pushing me towards the elevator. After waiting an eternity for the slow thing to get up to my floor, I rolled in. The cheesiest elevator music was playing, so I started dancing. Seth laughed and pulled out his phone, recording me.  
"If that goes on the internet I'm going to have to kill you."  
"Good luck with that" his eyes twinkled. I waved goodbye to the security standing by the door as we left. They had seen a lot of me in my time at the hospital. Seth pulled his truck around to the front, and helped me in.  
"I didn't know you were taking me."  
"I asked the doc if I could. Billy knows me. Jake is my best friend."  
"I have a best friend named Jake too. I don't see him much anymore." Jake used to live across the hall from me in our apartments, but he moved across the country, and I lived in the hospital. I hadn't seen him in forever.

SETH  
Ri's eyes grew distant. Obviously this Jake kid was important to her. I pulled up in front of Jake's house and carried Ri into the house, not bothering to get her chair. She protested a little, but eventually her curiosity got the better of her. I dropped her on the couch then returned for her chair and suitcase. Jake followed me in.  
"You must be Ri!" He bent down and hugged her. I felt a growl forming in the back of my throat. I didn't understand why. I knew Jake wouldn't hurt her. It was just the thought of someone touching her, holding her, that made me angry. Billy rolled in from the kitchen.  
"Seth there's food out if you want." He said, before introducing himself to Ri.  
"Your room will be Jakes old one."  
"Where am I going to sleep then Dad?" Jake complained. Billy threw him a set of keys.  
"Your own place. It'll need some fixing up, but I know you'll make it work. It's just on the edge of La Push. Close to Forks." Jake ran out the door faster than I'd ever seen him run.  
"Seth, will you show Ri around?"  
"Course Billy." I slowly lifted Ri into her chair, pushing her out the door.

RI  
La Push was different than anything I had ever seen before. Seth walked me all around, down to his house, to the store, to the beach. It was lightly drizzling out, but it wasn't anything terrible.  
"Are you feeling up to meeting some people?" He asked.  
"Gosh Seth, I'm paralyzed, not ill." I joked, rolling my eyes. He wheeled me over to a small house on the beach, opening the door and letting me roll through before following me in. Delicious smells overwhelmed me.  
"Sam? Emily?" Seth called. A beautiful woman came around the corner. She had scars on her face that must have been from a bear, but she was still stunning. Her smile was warm and motherly.  
"Dinner will be ready in a few. Who's your friend Seth?" I looked up at Seth, his cheeks turning pink under their copper tone.  
"This is Ri. Ri Moreau." He placed his hand on my head. I had gotten used to its temperature. It was comforting to me now.  
"I'm Emily. My husband Sam should be home in a little bit." She glanced out the window, where it had started to rain harder, like she was worried about something.  
"Your sister's here." She directed her words at Seth before returning to the kitchen. He groaned.  
"Of all the people for you to meet first it had to be my sister." He bent down and whispered in my ear.  
"I heard that!" A girl, presumably his sister, called from the living room in the back of the house. My curiosity spiked, and I ducked out from Seth's protective hand and wheeled towards the voice. The girl lounging on the couch was definitely Seth's sister. Their facial features were incredibly similar.

"Ri, this is Leah." Seth said, giving her a death glare.  
"So you're Ri." She said. I took her to be cunning. She was definitely judging me, and at that moment I wished I had a hairbrush to comb out my locks. I smiled partially, glancing up at Seth, who was still glaring at his sister.  
"Well, this is a new one. Found a pet, Sethy? How are we supposed to take care of two cripples now?" My blood was boiling, and I swear Seth's got even hotter.  
"Ri, can you just move to the other side of the room?" He said through clenched teeth.  
"In a moment. Leah, I was wondering if you could tell me something." I didn't know where I was going with this. Half of me wanted to be terrified. That's what had happened after the accident. It took me a moth to start talking again. The doctors thought I had forgotten how to speak. But the other half of me was going to protect myself. I'm a survivor.  
"Most people look at me and feel bad for me. They see a girl who can't walk, who is confined to a chair for her whole life. She's seventeen and will never be able to dance at her senior prom, or walk down the aisle at her wedding. Maybe some people in my position would do that. But I'm not some people. I've been living in a stupid hospital for months, away from my mother, away from my friends, just because it wasn't convenient to have me around. That kind of rejection doesn't feel good. It makes you tough. It makes you realize that there are some things that need to be taken care of by yourself. And I, for one, am not the kind of person to wallow in self pity. Do you agree? Do you perceive me as somebody like that? Because I am most definitely NOT a cripple." I concluded. In a perfect world, I would have been pacing in front of her, but because the house was a little cramped, I had ended up slowly rolling forward instead. I turned to look at Seth, but he was standing there with his mouth open, not moving. I noticed a whole group of boys had come in, shirtless, with rainwater dripping off of their chests. They were all staring at Leah and I. Leah looked at me, fury raging in her eyes. She stood up and stormed out of the house. The guys standing behind Seth slowly started applauding.  
"Well, nobody's ever stood up to her like that." One of the men said, presumably Sam since he proceeded to kiss Emily on the cheek. Seth came over to me slowly, warily. He knelt down so that he was eye level with me, then gave me a bone crushing hug. Normally when he would carry me from one place to another he was gentle, but this seemed like he was afraid I'd slide through his grasp.  
"Seth!" I gasped, when it started to get hard for me to breathe.  
"Whoops, sorry. I just- that was- amazing! You're amazing Ri!" He grinned.

**I hope you liked this chapter! It gives you a bit of Ri's personality. Nobody messes with this girl, not even Leah! Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

SETH  
She really was amazing. Sam told me Leah was just being protective of me, but I was being protective of my Ri. Ri had a small smile on her lips. It was clear she was proud of what she had done, but also embarrassed that this was how she was meeting the pack. I tucked her into a corner by a chair and sat net to her. She grabbed my hand for comfort. The guys came in, laughing and talking about what had just happened. They started introducing themselves. I think Paul might have scared her a little, but Ri had a tough skin. Emily brought out dinner, and while we were eating my mom and Billy arrived. I noticed my mom walk through the door and a feeling of dread hit me, I had forgotten to tell my mom I had imprinted. All those times I had gone to see Ri, she had assumed I was with the pack.  
"Hey Mom," I choked out. She eyed Ri and I.  
"Well Seth, are you going to introduce me?"  
"I'm Ri Moreau. I'm staying with the Blacks." She said with confidence. I was still trying to figure her out.  
"It's nice to meet you sweetheart. You'll have to come by sometime, ok?" My mom said with a smile. As she went to help Emily with the dishes she gave me a 'we'll talk later' look. I heard a howl outside. It had to be Leah. All conversation stopped, while Sam jumped up.  
"Let's go guys." He said. I looked at Ri. The other imprints were there, and so was Billy, so I decided I should go.  
"Will you be ok here until I get back or do you want me to walk you home?"  
"I'll be fine here." She said, but I wasn't convinced.  
"We'll take care of her" Kim said. Leah howled again. Spur of the moment, I kissed the top of Ri's head, then dashed out the door to join the pack.

RI  
After my outburst at Leah, I immediately collapsed into my turtle shell. Seth sat down next to me and I immediately grabbed his hand. His friends started introducing themselves to me. Sam, Emily's husband, seemed to be the leader of the group. Paul, and his girlfriend Rachel who was Jacobs sister. Paul was one of those people who try to come across as scary. Maybe it worked a little, but mostly I was just laughing internally at him. Embry I had seen when I first met Seth. Jared and his girlfriend Kim, they both seemed really nice. Quil was Embry's friend, and he had a little girl he introduced as Claire in his arms. The way they all interacted with one another, even three year old Claire, I got the impression that they were all one big family. Billy and another woman joined us while we were finishing the dinner Emily had prepared. The look of panic on Seth's face made me concerned.  
"Hey mom." He said.  
"Well Seth, are you going to introduce me?"  
"I'm Ri Moreau. I'm staying with the Blacks." I said after a moment. Seth seemed too shocked to say anything.  
"It's nice to meet you sweetheart. You'll have to come by sometime, ok?" His mom said. She then went into the kitchen to help Emily. I knew coming to La Push was to help me get back into the world, but I didn't know I'd be meeting so many people at once. I faintly heard a howl in the woods. I'd have to ask Seth if there were wolves around.  
"Let's go guys." Sam said suddenly. I noticed it had gotten eerily quiet in the house, contradicting the hustle and bustle that had been going on all night.  
"Will you be ok here until I get back or do you want me to walk you home?" Seth said, standing up.  
"I'll be fine here." I said. Seth still looked concerned.  
"We'll take care of her" Kim said. Seth seemed to relax a little. I didn't know where the guys were all going, but apparently it was important and I was the only one out of the loop. Seth bent down and kissed the top of my head, then loped out the door.  
"Where did they go?" I asked. The girls all froze, but Billy broke the silence.  
"They all work together, at Sam's company. He must have gotten a call from work. Would you like to hear some legends while we wait for them to come back?" I just nodded. Seth hadn't told me anything about working, and I kinda missed him already. Billy began with the legends. It was obvious the other girls had heard these many times before, but still, they listened intently. Billy told us about the spirit warriors, and the shape shifters. He was telling about wolves, when Claire piped up.  
"Like Quiwl!" She giggled. Emily shushed her, and I assumed that she and Quil had played a game recently. That seemed like the most logical answer. I found myself getting lost in Billy's stories, and after he finished the last one, my eyes were starting to close. Claire was already asleep in Emily's arms. I couldn't help but think that this was the closest thing to a home I had ever had, and I had only been in La Push for a day.

SETH  
By the time I had gotten outside, everyone had already phased. I jumped into the conversation, though my thoughts were still with Ri.  
_What'd I miss?_ I felt the flood of thoughts as they replayed what had happened. Leah had most of the information, but in could tell she was still mad.  
_Your imprint's little show wasn't appreciated._ She growled. I pushed myself faster, ready to tackle her, but Jake stopped me.  
_Seth, not now. We have a vampire close by._ I didn't want them getting to my Ri. We ran patrols for a good two hours, following any scents we could. Sam concluded the vamp was off of our land, but we kept extra wolves out patrolling all night. Those with imprints went home to them, and would run in the morning. I phased back as I neared Sam's house. He clapped me on the shoulder before I could get to the door.  
"She's a good one." Was all he said before opening the door. I found Ri right where I had left her, just a lot sleepier than before. All of the girls had dozed off, and Ri looked so peaceful with her hands folded in her lap.  
"You imprinted, and you didn't tell me." Crap. I had forgotten about my mom. I turned around.  
"Yeah, uh, sorry?" I half asked.  
"She's beautiful. She's critical too. Balances you out." My mom observed.  
"She's perfect." I whispered. "I'll be home once I get her to bed safely. Billy, want me to go get my truck and drive you home too?" I asked.  
"I'll have your mom dive me. You go on ahead with Ri." He winked. Gosh I loved that man. I brushed my thumb across Ri's cheek, and wrapped my raincoat that my mom kept in her car around her shoulders before pushing her outside. I could tell that the rain would become a thunderstorm soon, so I pushed just a little faster. Once I got Ri into her room, I carried her to her bed and held her in my arms.  
"Princess, we're home." I murmured. This imprinting thing made me smooth. I had never been able to talk to girls like this in my life, and now I know exactly what to say, and who to say it to. Ri blinked a few times, her green eyes focusing under her fluttering eyelids.  
"Hey" she said groggily.  
"Hey" I grinned. My mom was right. She is beautiful.

**hello lovies! Thanks for reading! i hoped you liked it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

RI  
I woke up in Seth's arms. It was unusual, but not uncomfortable.  
"Hey" I said. My voice was rough, still waking up.  
"Hey" he said. The way he looked at me was interesting. I seemed to be his whole world.  
"How were the legends?" He asked gently, quietly. I just smiled and half nodded, my eyes already closing.  
"Do you believe them?" He asked, more inquisitive. I just shrugged. I didn't want to do any thinking. I just wanted to sleep here safe in his arms. I was about to fall asleep again when thunder shook the house. My eyes snapped open. I was awake now. Seth must have felt the tremble that shook my body, because he held me a little tighter to his chest. He was wearing a collared shirt, but it wasn't buttoned, and his bare chest was warm to my touch. I glanced up at him, a little embarrassed. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks.  
"Aw Hun, it's ok to be afraid of the thunder. I've got you." He whispered into my hair. I didn't want to fall for Seth. I couldn't be in love with him. But being here in this small room, curled up in his arms, I didn't want to leave.  
"I'll... I'll be ok Seth, if you want to go home. I'll be-" I stopped mid sentence when the thunder boomed again. I must have shrieked a little, because Seth cupped his hand under my chin.  
"I'm not going anywhere." He sat with me on the bed and held me until I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was still holding me, but was completely passed out. The sun was shining full force through my window. After last nights storm, it was gonna be a beautiful day.  
"Morning princess," Seth said cheerily, waking up.  
"Morning" I grinned.  
"So what do you want to do today? Oh! The sun is out! Let's go to the beach!" He smiled.  
"I dunno Seth. I can't exactly swim, and my chair isn't really equipped for the beach."  
"Aw, it doesn't matter. You'll be fine." And with that he helped me into my chair, then left so I could get dressed. As I put my hair in its standard ponytail, I remembered something.  
"Do you have to work this morning?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.  
"Jakes letting me have the day off. To keep you company."  
"I thought Sam ran the business."  
"Jakes number two." He seemed hesitant. Like he knew what we were talking about but didn't at the same time. He then changed the subject, talking about everything from the kitchen sink to outer space in the time it took us to get down to the beach. He found a spot in the sun and helped me get out of my chair and sit in the sand. He sat down next to me and grinned.  
"Time travel. Where would you go?"  
"1810. So I could ask Beethoven how to effectively play the second section of Für Elise." Seth looked confused.  
"I'm a pianist. I wouldn't suppose anybody has one that I could play on, do you?" Piano was the one thing I could continue doing after the accident. My latest project was learning Beethoven.  
"Actually, I have one at my house. My dad knew how to play, but he passed away last year. Nobody's touched it since, because we don't know how to play. Hey! Maybe you could come over for lunch, and play for me?" He returned to his bubbly self after a minute of nostalgia.  
"Yeah, of course Seth."  
"Something's bothering you." He stated.  
"I just didn't know about your dad. I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright I guess. It's better to live and be happy in the present instead of dwelling on the past, yes? Anyways, how about we go take a walk to my house?"  
"I think I'd like that."

SETH  
I stayed awake with Ri until she fell asleep. As soon as I was sure she was out, I drifted off myself. That is, until my mom and Billy came home. I chose to pretend I was still asleep, and just listened to their conversation.  
"I don't see why you trusted him to be alone with her." My mom was saying.  
"Seth's a good kid. I knew they'd be fine. He needed this time with her anyways. Hopefully he'll have explained where he went after dinner."  
"I still can't believe he didn't tell me he had imprinted."  
"From what the boys say, she yelled at Leah pretty bad for mouthing off at her."  
"She's a tough one. See Billy! I told you we shouldn't have let them come by themselves!" My mom had to be standing at Ri's bedroom door.  
"It's obvious that he's just comforting her. Carlisle told me she was afraid of thunder. That's why I let them come back."  
"If I was a good mother, I'd make him come home with me."  
"But you're a great mother, Sue, and you're gonna let him be with his imprint. They need each other." I still stand by my thoughts earlier. I love Billy Black. My mom sighed a little, then bid Billy goodnight.  
"You're welcome Seth." Billy said in passing as he entered his room. Feeling relieved that my mom was out of the way, I fell into a peaceful slumber. When I woke up, Ri was already awake.  
"Morning princess." I beamed. We decided on going to the beach,and once there, we lounged in the sun. The way the sun bounced off of her rich golden brown hair was wonderful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.  
"Time travel. Where would you go?" I asked. Her answer surprised me. As she told me about being a pianist, I took one of her hands. Her fingers were long and slim. Good for playing the piano. When I mentioned my dad, she got quiet. I knew something was bothering her, and when I asked, it was exactly what I thought it was. I began to feel hunger rising in my stomach, so we set off for my house.  
"Mom! I brought Ri over for lunch!" I called.  
"Hi Ri!" My mom poked her head in from the kitchen. Ri waved back.  
"I'm just making sandwiches. Is turkey ok?" I looked at Ri, who nodded.  
"Yep!" I then pushed Ri into the dining room. My dad's piano was against the wall. She wheeled right up to it, then placed her fingers on the keys.  
"This is going to sound a little off. I can't work the pedal because of my feet." She stated. I just nodded. She began to play, her fingers caressing the keys. I can see where the phrase 'ticking the ivories' comes from. She played the first part flawlessly, stumbled a little on the second part, then finished the piece perfectly. She seemed relaxed when she was playing, and it was all from memory. My mom slid two plates onto the table, then clapped quietly.  
"It's nice to hear the piano again. Feel free to come and play as much as you'd like." She said, then left us alone.  
"That was beautiful." I praised. Ri looked content.  
"It's been so long. I wish hospitals had pianos."  
"They probably do, they just kept it hidden from the little hospital menace." I teased. She punched my arm lightly, then picked up her sandwich.  
"Jake was going to write an accompaniment to it. Transpose some of the melody. He wasn't sure which instrument he would write for though." It took me a minute to figure out that she didn't mean Jake Black.  
"What else can you play on the piano?"  
"I dabble in a couple of different things. I'm a fan of jazz. I learned some Vince Guaraldi once upon a time." I tried to remember where I had heard that name.  
"He wrote Charlie Brown music." She said, as I let out a small "oh".  
"I've also learned some broadway stuff. Like Wicked." I had heard a little bit of that music. As a wolf you don't get to listen to music while running patrol.  
"You'll have to play it all for me sometime."  
"Don't be surprised if you can't get me out of this room. I haven't played in so long, it's addicting." I was happy to see that she had found something that she enjoyed so much. She had a lot of stress in her life. She became a whole different person when she was creating a melody from thin air.

**hi everyone! I'm going away tomorrow, so I'm posting another chapter today to make up for it! I'll be back to updating once a night on monday! Review please! Let me know if you love it! Or hate it, cuz that's ok too! **


	5. Chapter 5

RI  
It felt good to play again, the keys under my fingers. Für Elise wasn't perfect, but it definitely was something. Seth seemed happy with me, and he teased me as normal. We went back to the beach, and resumed our positions in the sun. I had just closed my eyes and leaned my face back, enjoying the warmth of the rays when I felt Seth's unmistakably warm arms pick me up.  
"Seth, where are we going?" I asked him as he started heading to a part of the beach that was less crowded. I decided it was best to take the gentle approach to this.  
"We're going swimming. The waters warm enough." He said. I knew it was warm enough because of the amount of people in the water, so he didn't have to tell me.  
"I can't swim."  
"I know." He usually was so concerned for my safety, I wondered why he was so calm now. He began wading into the water slowly, watching my face carefully.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes."  
"If you start to feel uncomfortable, just let me know. I'll stop right then." He said. He was grinning slightly. He was enjoying himself. I watched my feet touch the water. I couldn't feel it as it rose up my legs. I felt it when it hit my back though, and I let out a small gasp. Seth stopped moving. He was standing up to his waist in water.  
"That was a little cold." I smiled shyly. He laughed once, then kept going further. The ocean was relatively calm today. Not many waves. Seth stopped when the water was up to his chest. He lowered me into the water, and I felt more free than I had ever felt since the accident. The water was warm once I was in it, and Seth slowly turned me so I was facing him. He had carried me bridal style into the water, and I had wrapped my arms around his neck. Now he put his hands on my hips and turned me to face him. I kept my arms firmly around his neck, but let him position me however he wanted. He was extremely gentle with my legs, wrapping them around his waist. I felt like a little monkey clinging to him like I was, but it was oddly comforting. He started treading water, the waves rocking us gently.  
"This isn't so bad, is it?" He asked.  
"I suppose not." I grinned. We stayed out in the water for another hour and a half. Seth seemed to have the endurance of a marathon swimmer. We started heading back when we noticed Jacob standing on shore waving to us.  
"Ri, there's someone at my dad's house who asked for you." He said. I wondered who on earth would come to find me here. The doctor? My mom? Seth put me back in my chair and wheeled me to the house.  
"Seth, why don't you go home and get changed? You have to ru- work tonight." I noticed that hesitated.  
"Will you be alright? I won't be able to see you until tomorrow morning. But I'll come as soon as I can." He seemed concerned.  
"I'll be fine Seth. Don't worry about me." I smiled up at him. He placed his hand on my head for a moment, then jogged off to his house.  
"He's a good kid." Jake mumbled to me. I didn't reply, just wheeled through the open door to find out who had come to visit me.

SETH  
When we got back to the beach, I had a sudden thought. Ri would never fully experience La Push without going swimming. I took a minute to devise a plan before I tucked my arms under her and started for the open water.  
"Seth, where are we going?" She asked calmly. I was expecting her to yell at me, so this was a start.  
"We're going swimming. The waters warm enough." I didn't want her to panic, so I kept it at that.  
"I can't swim."  
"I know." I kept my eyes on her the whole time.  
"Do you trust me?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"If you start to feel uncomfortable, just let me know. I'll stop right then." I enjoyed having her in my arms. I liked knowing she trusted me. I was thinking about how cute she looked in her shorts and t-shirt when she gasped. I stopped, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"That was a little cold." She said, with a certain twinkle in her eye. She wanted me to keep going. So I continued further before I stopped. I turned her so that she held on to me like a small child clinging to its mother. She didn't argue, just let me relax with her there. We talked like normal, just out in the ocean instead of on land. She liked the new perspective, I could tell. When Jake finally waved us down, our fingers were all wrinkled. Most of the beach had cleared, so it was a quicker walk back to her chair. I started to worry when Jake told us that she had a visitor. And when he told me to go home. But I did need to change my clothes, and I did have to run tonight. I had missed enough shifts as it was. The air only smelled like human, which was good. That meant it wasn't the vampire after my Ri. I deemed it safe enough, but still I checked with Ri to make sure she felt safe. I ran back to my house, but instead of changing I just phased.

_Nice to see you Seth._ Leah thought sarcastically.  
_I'm sorry I was spending time being social._ I retorted. I fell into rhythm of the patrol lines, following the paths through the woods. It was hard not to think of Ri, but I didn't want a mind reading vamp to know about her, so I let my mind be lost in the dynamics of the pack. Collin and Brady were gossiping about some girls at school. The poor kids hadn't imprinted yet, so they were still in the awkward phase where they seek out the hottest girls in the Rez and try to hit on her. The other guys with imprints were also trying to distract themselves. Paul was fantasizing about fighting a bear. He was the glorious winner in every scenario, but it was at least something. Jared was thinking about how some girls were flirting with him at the store today. They were pretty feeble attempts. The girls weren't even pretty. They were the giggly, lipstick kind of girls. Not like Ri. My Ri was tough and strong. She had a vulnerable side, but doesn't everybody? I got to thinking how I should have kissed her while we were swimming today. Nobody would have noticed, considering where we were. I could almost feel her hands on my neck, pulling me closer. I could have slid my hands onto her back under her shirt, and-  
_Earth to Seth._ Leah called monotonously. There was sarcasm in her voice, and also annoyance. If I could blush in wolf form, I would have. I didn't mean for my thoughts to get in the way.  
_To be fair, that thought was about as real as Paul's bear experience._ I argued.  
_Doesn't matter. Keep your head in the game kid. We all want to be with our imprints, but right now we need to focus on the task at hand_. Sam said sternly, but also hinting that he knew how I felt.  
_Yes. Brady and I would LOVE to be with our imprints._ Collin commented. Pack sarcasm was unusually heavy today. Apparently not everyone had as good of a day as I did. To keep my mind off of Ri, I started humming in my head. The first song that I thought of was Für Elise, so I kept that on repeat while I finished my shift.

**hello readers! I'm tired, but I'm back! I had a serious case of writers block at the beginning here, and I was worried I wouldn't have this done on time, but here's the next chapter as promised! Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

RI  
I warily rolled into the living room. I didn't know who could be visiting. My slight fear disappeared when I saw my best friend sitting in his own wheelchair.  
"Jake!" I squealed, leaning over to give him a hug.  
"Hey Ri." He laughed, hugging me back. He hadn't changed much since I had seen him last. He was taller, but not as tall as Seth. He was still wearing his thick glasses, and his hair was still spiked above his forehead like a tent.  
"I have so much to tell you! Where do I start?" I said, a little flustered.  
"We have some time, Ri. Don't worry." He smiled. It was a sad smile though. Jake wasn't one to smile sadly. He had one of the best smiles when he was happy.  
"What am I doing? Talk to me Jake." He glanced around nervously.  
"I had to get out of there. This is gonna sound dumb at first, but I dated a girl, and-"  
"Wait wait wait." I interrupted.  
"You dated a girl and didn't tell me?" He looked confused.  
"I wrote you letters. Your mom didn't give them to you?"  
"My mom never visited me, only Seth did." He gave me a classic 'we'll finish this conversation later missy' look, then finished his story.  
"I dated a girl, and all was going swell until she cheated on me." I must have looked like I was going to murder this girl, because he quickly added,  
"So I broke up with her. But she became really creepy and stalkerish. I may have flown off the handle once or twice at her because of it, but who wouldn't? She ended up going to the police, claiming I had abused her or something. I spent a night in jail before they realized she was wrong. Now she's sending me death threats, so without telling anyone I packed up and went to the hospital to find you. Your doctor said I could find you here. So I found you." I sat there with my jaw hanging open. My best friend had been through so much, and I was just sitting here. Without a word I turned around and rolled out the door.  
"Ri? Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to Rhode Island to kill this chick. Nobody messes with my friends." Jake quickly caught up to me, and started rolling alongside me as I headed up the road.  
"Ri, you're not gonna wheel yourself across the country."  
"Says who?" I retorted. Jake is my best friend, but when I'm angry, not even he can stop me.  
"Says me." Jacob Black said, grabbing my chair.  
"Seth will have my hide if he knew I let you roll across the country."  
"C'mon Ri. Let's go back to the house and you can tell me all about Seth. I didn't come because I needed the best friend mafia, I came because I needed to get away and I wanted to come see you." I slumped back in my chair and let Jake push me back to the house.  
"Jake, when will Seth come back?" I asked. Jake Black said, "in the morning" at the same time Jake my best friend said "I don't know." I forgot there were 2 Jakes. This would be wonderfully confusing.  
I spent the rest of my day with my best friend. I filled him in on everything that had happened since he had left, especially my shenanigans at the hospital. Before the accident, Jake was just my neighbor. He had been in a chair for as long as I could remember. After the accident, it was by chance that we had bumped into each other at the hospital. Just like in our apartments, his room was across the hall from mine. He was staying for other reasons than inconvenience, but he definitely made the hospital better for me. He showed me how to make living in a hospital fun. He didn't stay for long before he was sent off to a different hospital in Rhode Island. He was pretty much a genius, and was researching ways to cure paralysis. When he left, I stayed in the hospital by myself for six months before Seth came along. When I told him about Seth, Jake raised an eyebrow.  
"I think somebody has a crush." He teased. I reached over and slapped his leg, although my cheeks turned an obvious shade of pink.  
"Come on Ri, I know you too well. You're my best friend. And I've seen that look before. Remember Noah?" I rolled my eyes. Of course he would bring up my childhood crush.  
"You're becoming an embarrassment Jake. Like the parent who pulls out baby pictures."  
"I have those too. When's Seth coming back again?" He laughed, holding up his phone.  
"You're a menace." I smiled. This was how our day went, even the two of us cooking dinner for Billy. Jake eventually went back to the inn that was just down the road before it became too dark for him to wheel himself there. I said goodnight to Billy, happy that I would get to see my two favorite people tomorrow.

SETH  
After I finished my shift, I went home. It was close to midnight, and Billy didn't need to deal with me breaking into his house to see Ri. I missed her though. As I laid in my bed, my mind started to wander. I was about to fall asleep, when I had a mini panic attack. What if something had happened to her while I was out? I leaped out of my window, running towards the Black's as fast as I could without phasing. Her window was open, letting in the crisp, summer air. I slowly climbed in. I was standing in her bedroom, drinking in her sleeping figure, when I realized how creepy this must be. I was about to leave, knowing she was safe but wishing I could hold her in my arms, when she mumbled my name. I hesitated, unsure if she was awake or not.  
"No Seth, don't go!" She said. Her eyes were closed, and her arms thrashed a little bit. I decided she was dreaming, but I couldn't stop myself from sliding next to her and wrapping my arms around her.  
"Shhh Ri. I'm here. I'm here." I whispered, hugging her close. She rested her head on my chest, and I could feel her relax against my body. She switched from a restless sleep to a relaxed slumber. I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled like the ocean. I knew we had gone swimming today, but I had always noticed this scent about her. I only realized it when we were in the water together. I felt myself drifting off. I now knew how all of the other guys felt when they had imprinted, although my relationship with Ri was different. Right now Ri needed me as support adjusting to La Push. She probably didn't even want to date me. The thought definitely killed my mood, but I knew that Ri was my reason for existing. If I exist only to be her friend, then so be it. I glanced over at her relaxed face. She smiled sweetly in her sleep. I kissed her brow, then fell asleep myself.

I woke up when I hit the floor. Somebody had come into Ri's room, practically yelling for her to get up. Ri roused in the bed. I didn't open my eyes, but I could hear her sit up.  
"Jake, what the heck are you doing?" She asked, sleep still evident in her voice. I had never heard anything so sexy. I mentally slapped myself for that thought. I pried one of my eyes open a crack, and put a face to the voice that had made me fall out of bed.  
"I'm waking you up. You said we could hang out today." He said. He smelled human, definitely. He had dark hair that was spiked in front, and thick glasses. He seemed to be a mix of what would be considered cool and what would be considered nerdy. Like Ri, he was sitting in a chair.  
"I'm Jake by the way," he addressed me. "I'm Ri's best friend, and if you hurt her I'm going to have to run you over." Leave it to Ri to be friends with someone like Jake. I stood up and shook his hand.  
"Seth" I grumbled. He seemed like a nice kid, but I was hungry.  
"Seth! Want me to make you breakfast?" Ri called as she slid into her chair and rolled behind me into the kitchen. Man I was starting to love that girl.

**hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! You'd think that being in vacation would give me time to write, but alas it just made me lazy. But I should get back into the swing of things soon. Please review it would mean the world to me! **


End file.
